Denying the Heart
by Dramadiva22p
Summary: Short start to a multi-chapter Chair story. Takes place at a big event, and centers around Blair and her thoughts, as her life is being changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Okay so I have plans for this to turn into a chapter story if you guys like it. Review please!

Blair Waldorf.

Blair placed the name card down. She shook her head. She was used to more class than this. The loops were done all wrong. Did anyone know how to do cursive these days? Blair went on like this for several minutes, silently knit picking everything about the way the small piece of paper was crafted. After running out of things to insult, Blair knew she had to face the truth. It wasn't the card that bothered her at all really. It was this situation.

Before she could get too deep in her thoughts, someone hugged her from behind. Blair tightened up at first, until she heard his voice in her ear.

"Blair, you look beautiful." It was a simple statement, but just what she needed.

He had such a sweet whisper. She guessed that was the way to describe him, sweet. She turned around, and kissed Nate hello. He smiled as soon as her lips made contact with his. He soon broke the kiss to grab her hand.

"C'mon, we are going to be late." Nate grabbed Blair's hand and dragged her into the big room.

As they walked in, Blair noted to sheer mass of people. Of course, she knew most of them from her childhood. Nate moved into a row near the front, and sat down, bringing her with him. Blair could not have been unhappy with his choice of seating. _Right near the front, perfect Nate_, she thought. Blair knew appearances were everything though, and tried to remain happy on the outside. But inside, she was falling apart. Her heart literally felt like it was going to shatter into a million pieces any second. Despite this, she turned to Nate and smiled. He gave her a cheery smile back, and took her hand in his again. Blair turned away from him, and her eyes met another pair of brown eyes. She couldn't look away, and neither could he. This was so much heat and passion between the gaze. It felt like it was going on for hours, when it was just going on for mere seconds. All of a sudden, he broke the gaze. He then stared straight-ahead. Blair turned around to see what he was looking at.

It was then that she saw Chuck's bride start to walk down the aisle, and her heart finally gave way.


	2. Chapter 2: Nothing at all

_Hey guys! So I Forgot to mention I don't own Chuck, Blair, or gossip girl. Hanukkah is coming up though! __ Read and review please!_

_It was then that she saw Chuck's bride start to walk down the aisle, and her heart finally gave way._

As Chuck's soon to be wife walled down the long aisle, Blair could barely breathe. Her breaths came out short, and shallow. This was it, she panicked, really it. Chuck was getting married, and she was doomed to spend the rest of her privileged life with Nate. He was sweet and all, but boring. He was too nice, didn't provide the challenge that Chuck used to. Arguing with Chuck made her happier, than kissing Nate did. That was probably a bad sign she thought. There was nothing she could do it about it though , this was truly the end of the epic saga that was her and Chuck.

But, as Chuck's bride took another step, something clicked In Blair's mind. This was not how it ended! She was Blair Waldorf, and he was Chuck Bass. Didn't he once tell her that they were inventible? Oh, Chuck would be Blair's if she had any say in the matter.

Since all eyes were on the bride, this was Blair's chance. She discreetly pulled out her phone from her clutch. She quickly sent a text out to Serena and her old minions. She was still Queen after all, and what she said went if they didn't want the town to find out about their latest affair or abortion. Blair shut her phone, and stuffed it back in her bag, even before the bride was halfway through the aisle. She was just that good.

But then she heard Nate whisper in a curious manner, "Why did you take out your phone? What did you just do?"

Blair fakely smiled, and replied, "Nothing, nothing at all."


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Chuck Bass

Hey guys! Okay here we are once again. I don't own Chuck, Blair, or Gossip Girl. And I don't have a Beta. So without keeping you waiting longer, here we are.

**Chapter 3: I'm Chuck Bass**

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…."

Even though Chuck's hand was intertwined with his fiancé's, Blair saw his eyes once again drift towards hers. She looked back, for fear he wasn't truly staring at her. What if she was making this up in her head? What if Chuck was perfectly content marrying his whore of a fiancé?

Nate interrupted her internal panic to whisper something to her. She turned to Nate, and asked, "What?"

Nate replied, "I just said why are you looking so intently at Chuck?"

Blair had to think fast for this one. She began to lecture him. "Well in a situation like this Nate (and I know you haven't been to many weddings before), it is polite to look at either the bride or the groom. And if you think I'm going to stare at the girl…." her tone became venomous, "You're crazy! Do you see what awful taste she has? That dress is completely over the top…"

_And she should not be wearing white, Blair thought._

"Um okay," Nate sheepishly replied. He wasn't truly convinced, but he did not want to push it. "And Blair, you know her name is Jessica right?

Blair just nodded, thankful for once that Nate's IQ was below her own. Nate took Blair's hand as she looked back up at Chuck. Nate kissed her hand sweetly, and Blair saw Chuck's eyes turn to fire for just an instant, before turning away, and looking at Jessica. This was all the proof Blair needed, to know that her mind was not playing tricks on her.

The wedding marched on for several more minutes leaving Blair in despair, and Nate in confusion.

"And the lord once said," the minister droned on.

"Stop," Chuck whispered almost inaudibly.

"What did you say son," the minister asked, hoping he had heard wrong. Did he still get paid if the weddings were cancelled halfway through the ceremony?

"I said stop, "Chuck answered with more force behind his words this time.

Blair gasped, and Nate turned towards her, wondering if she had something to do with this. Which, of course she did. Blair just shrugged nochantly to Nate though, and turned back toward the front. She couldn't miss a moment.

''What?" Jessica screamed at Chuck, her rage even greater than what Blair's would have been for some reason.

Chuck looked towards Blair as an exclaimination. "I'm sorry," he told Jessica. "I love Blair, and I've never stopped."

Nate now took Blair's hand territorially, but Blair's eyes were glued to Chuck's by some magnetic force.

"I was so hurt when we broke up, and she went back to Nate, that I did something stupid. Instead of winning her back, I decided to get married." Chuck laughed at this, but Jessica did not.

"So, I'm sorry, but I can't marry you."

Jessica looked at him and snarled, "Are you kidding me?"

He just smirked at her and said, "Unfortunately not, see I'm Chuck Bass."

He calmly strolled over to Blair, and pulled her hand away from Nate's. In front of everyone, he kissed her, like it was a matter of life or death. Nate sulked away, probably to find Serena, in hopes of repeating the Sheppard Wedding.

Chuck took Blair's hands in his own. He was about to speak to her, but her heard the large church doors open up.

The doors were quickly pushed open, and an uninvited guest ran in.


	4. Chapter 4: You're Kind of a Bitch

Hey guys! Okay so I hope this chapter isn't too bad lol. I think it may be one of my worst though….. Anyways, thank you so much for your support! Once again, I don't own anything, just my own words!

**Chapter 4: You're Kind of a Bitch**

_The doors were quickly pushed open and an uninvited guest ran in……_

A man about their age started to run towards Jessica.

"You're a little late," Blair snarled.

"I know that look," Chuck whispered, "It's the look when your plan falls perfectly in place."

" Sssh," she whispered, "It's for the best."

The man rushed towards Jessica, and took her hand.

"Jess, I know we joked about you marrying some guy for his money, and then divorcing him, but I didn't think you would actually go through with it," he yelled.

"Shut up!" She screamed, upset that her cover as the victim was blown.

Chuck's mouth dropped own in disbelief and outrage.

Blair turned to him and lovingly said, " No one pulls a fast one on Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf, and gets away with it. There are police waiting at her house to arrest her. I had my minions do a little digging on dear Jessica's past."

Chuck smiled at Blair, and told her, "That's my girl!" Blair beamed, like when a child is praised by their parent.

Blair walked up to the man, and sweetly said, "Thanks for coming on such short notice, and exposing her."

He told her, "Thank you for letting me know what my Jess had been doing. She told me she was working on some charity project in Paris, and could not be reached."

_What an idiot! Blair thought. _ Instead of saying this, she replied, "Great. Now that the pleasantries are done, you can get the fuck out."

Chuck laughed, while the man seemed scared of Blair. He scrambled, and took Jessica with him, who was not too happy to say the least.

After they left, Blair fakely told Chuck, "I'm sorry I ruined your wedding."

"You're kind of a bitch," he told her, but in a worship like tone.

"And you like it."

"Never said I didn't."

He kissed her again, and then dropped to his knees.

"I know this may seems really cheesy, but Blair will you marry me? Since we first got together when were 18, I've been carrying this ring in my pocket. I know it's something Nate would do," he told her. "Even when I proposed to her, I couldn't give her your ring. I think even if I married Jessica tonight, I would have kept that ring in my pocket my whole life."

He stood up, and since she was crying, assumed she would say yes. He slipped the intricate ring on her tiny finger. It looked like it belonged there.

She stopped her before he kissed her and said, "Chuck where did you find this? It's flawless."

"It was my mom's," he told her, before kissing her again.

Blair grabbed Chuck's hands, and they left the church together, to go to the back of Chuck's limo.

"Blair! Blair!" Serena called.

"What?" Blair snapped, annoyed at being woken up.

" You were sleeping, I think you were giving a bad dream, because you kept calling, "Chuck, Chuck!"

Relief washed over Blair. It was all a stupid dream! She started to wonder why she had fallen asleep at a time like this, but then remembered last night's with Chuck.

"Anyways, B, we need you. You look beautiful."

Blair got up, and hugged Serena, and said, "I love you S."

Serena then left the room, and walked forward, hand in hand with Nate.

Blair followed her, and her father took her arm in his. He led her down the aisle to meet one eager Chuck Bass.

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER.**

**FOR NOW AT LEAST. **


End file.
